warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Cyborg (comics)
Cyborg is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez and first appears in a special insert in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980). Originally known as a member of the Teen Titans, Cyborg was established as a founding member of the Justice League in DC's 2011 reboot of its comic book titles and subsequently in the 2016 relaunch of its continuity. However, he has since been re-established as a past member of the Teen Titans again. The character gained greater visibility as a featured character in the early-2000s Cartoon Network animated series Teen Titans, and made his live-action debut around the same time in the TV series Smallville. These appearances precipitated Cyborg's increased prominence in DC Comics from 2011 onwards. Later, the character made his live-action debut as played by Ray Fisher in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016), later reprising the role as a lead character in Justice League (2017) as part of the DC Extended Universe. Fisher's contract includes the option for further films, including a Cyborg solo film. In 2019, the character was adapted for animation again for the TV series Young Justice: Outsiders, and is played by Joivan Wade in the live action Doom Patrol DC Universe television series. Background Biography Teen Titans Deaths and rebirths Mentor "Infinite Crisis" and beyond Titans 2008 miniseries Blackest Night and JLA The New 52 DC Rebirth/DC Universe Abilities Collected editions Other versions Flashpoint Titans Tomorrow Earth-23 Kingdom Come Injustice series Physical Appearrance Personality Portayals/Voice Apppearances Television Animated ''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' Cyborg appeared in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (the final incarnation of Super Friends), voiced by Ernie Hudson. Cyborg's origin was told via a medical journal read by Dr. Martin Stein saying Cyborg was a promising decathlon athlete until an accident destroyed most of his body and his father replaced part of his body with machine parts. Also, he is not a Titan. He becomes fast friends with teammate Firestorm. He is an affiliate of the Justice League of America under Superman. In the introductory episode to Cyborg, "The Seeds of Doom", Cyborg's abilities save Earth from Darkseid's seeds, but as Superman warns, make Darkseid a dangerous enemy to Cyborg, so Cyborg joins the team and proves a valuable asset. ''Teen Titans'' Cyborg appears in the Teen Titans animated series, voiced by Khary Payton. This version of Cyborg is very similar to his comic book counterpart. His nickname is 'Cy' and, like most of his teammates, he is never referred to by his given name. However, he does take the alias 'Stone' (based on his real last name) in the Season 3 episode "Deception". The two main differences are his design and that he is more easygoing than his comics counterpart. His head is considerably more rounded and bald (based on his Titans Hunt counterpart), and his mechanical parts are bulkier. His primary weapon is a sonic cannon housed in his forearm; initially he uses only his right arm to fire, but later episodes reveal that his left arm has an identical cannon built into it as well. Other onboard weapons and tools, such as an acetylene torch, a remote-operated video camera, and several missile launchers, can be deployed as needed, and his arms and legs are detachable. He is also capable of shooting the same blasts from his cannon out of the bottom of his foot (shown in the episodes "Winner Take All" and "Titans East"). Cyborg is the Titans' chief technician and gadgeteer. He is responsible for the construction of Titans Tower's electronic and security systems and the team's main vehicles (the T-Car and T-Sub, later converted into the T-Ship). His most dominant personality faults featured in the series are his enormous appetite and a tendency to be overly vain about his work ("Deep Six", "Car Trouble" and "Wavelength"); as a result, he fosters a special dislike for those who abuse his devices irresponsibly, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood. On occasion, Cyborg acts as the team's second-in-command, but he tends to butt heads with Robin on rather trivial matters. He also is good friends with Beast Boy. In "Deception" it is revealed that he never had a chance to finish high school due to the circumstances that made him what he is. The only time Cyborg's personal history has been discussed is in "Deception" in which he discusses his involuntary cyborg status with Starfire, and in "The End" when Trigon creates duplicates that reflect the dark side of each character. During the fight between Cyborg and his duplicate, Cyborg's dark duplicate says "Go ahead! Run cryin' home to Mommy! Oh that's right. You don't have a mommy.". Despite his easy going nature he has shown to be very serious. In "Go!" which revealed how the Teen Titans met, and the spin-off comic book series Teen Titans Go! revealed that his mother died, and he was injured to the extent he required his cybernetic implants in a car accident. ''Teen Titans Go! Cyborg returns in Teen Titans Go! with Khary Payton reprising his role. He is Beast Boy's best friend and his favorite food is burgers. In this show, Cyborg is half and half on the fact that he's part robot as while he misses some things he had as a human (the sweet feeling of knee skin), he also enjoys the cool things half robots do. When not fighting crime, he is depicted as being a lazy slob, which has made him very knowledgeable of 80s culture. He also has a relationship with Jinx, which the Titans disapprove of due to Jinx being a member of the H.I.V.E. Five. ''DC Nation Shorts Cyborg returns in the New Teen Titans series of shorts with Khary Payton reprising his role except for "Lightning Round" where he is instead played by Kevin Michael Richardson. ''DC Super Hero Girls'' ''Justice League Action'' ''Young Justice'' Live-action ''Smallville'' Cyborg appeared in the 15th episode of Smallville's fifth season, which was also titled "Cyborg". In this version, Victor (Lee Thompson Young), is a former Metropolis High School football star. He is involved in a car accident that kills him, supposedly, and the rest of his family. However, he is secretly rebuilt by Cyntechnics scientists including Dr. Alistair Krieg (Mackenzie Gray), who experimented on a group of test subjects. Victor was the only test subject to survive the experiments. Cyntechnics was bought up by LuthorCorp shortly before Victor's escape. Lex denies any knowledge of Cyntechnics' secretive activities. Although Victor's cybernetic enhancements are entirely endoskeletal instead of exoskeletal as they are in the comics and other media, a shot of Clark Kent's X-ray vision reveals that Victor's cranial armor covers the same-shaped area as it does in the comics. He also bleeds a dark fluid as he does in the comics. Smallville never uses the name "Cyborg" in his first appearance. Instead, Victor refers to his enhancements as "bionic", and the episode explicitly references the 1970s television series The Six Million Dollar Man which also featured a cybernetically-enhanced "bionic" man. Lee Thompson Young reprised his role in "Justice", a Season 6 episode about Green Arrow gathering together a group of individuals to combat Lex Luthor and his experiments. In this episode, Victor has finally taken the name "Cyborg", as Green Arrow's team uses code names. Also on the team are Aquaman and Impulse. While Victor was last seen with a girlfriend named Katherine, he explains that his mechanical parts put a strain on the relationship. After their eventual break up, Victor states that it was Green Arrow who kept him from committing suicide. The episode also shows Cyborg wearing something of a costume (a stylized silver vest), and utilizing further enhancements Green Arrow gave him. One of his new functions allows him to hack into and disable security systems. While connecting to machines, Cyborg's left eye glows red, another nod to his comic book incarnation. Cyborg gets mentioned by codename in the season 9 episode "Checkmate" by Amanda Waller, demanding to know the names and faces of everyone who ever worked for Watchtower (aka Clark and Chloe). Young again reprised his role as Victor Stone in the season 9 finale titled "Salvation". He reported in to Watchtower of the battle against the Kandorians. Cyborg is a main character in the online animated Smallville spin-off Smallville Legends: Justice & Doom along with the other Justice Leaguers. In episode three, he displays additional abilities such as offensive sound wave projection. ''Doom Patrol'' In 2018, it was announced that Cyborg would be the driving force bringing together the eponymous superhero team in Doom Patrol, portrayed by Joivan Wade, one of the inaugural television web series on DC Universe. Films Animated ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' ''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' ''Justice League: Doom'' ''Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite'' ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' ''Justice League: War'' ''JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time'' ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' ''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League'' ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' ''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom'' ''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash'' ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' ''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout'' ''Justice League Dark'' ''The Lego Batman Movie'' ''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash'' ''The Death of Superman'' ''Reign of the Supermen'' ''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis'' ''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'' ''Teen Titans Go! Vs. Teen Titans'' ''Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered'' Live-action ''DC Extended Universe'' =''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' = =''Justice League'' (2017) = Video games Printed Media Miscellaneous Merchandises Toys =Lego = In Popular Culture Relationships Quotes "Booyah!" ~ Cyborg, multiple occasions "Damn it! Why couldn't you let me die? WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?!" ~ Cyborg's initial reaction to his cybernetics, Tales of The New Teen Titans #1, 1982 "You can't handle losin'." ~ Cyborg, Injustice 2 "What have you done to me? You murdered my future. YOU RUINED ME." ~ Cyborg's initial reaction to his cybernetics, Young Justice: Outsiders "It's my room. What're you doin' here?" ~ Cyborg upon finding Beast Boy in his room, Teen Titans "Couldn't do that last night." ~ Cyborg talking to his dad, Justice League "In case you don't know me, I'm Cyborg. The youngest member of the Justice League and the team's technology expert!" ~ Cyborg greeting guests, Justice League: Battle for Metropolis "But I'm not a rapper." ~ Cyborg (ironically) speaking into a microphone, Cyborg #2, 2015 "I spent a lot of my childhood in these labs with my parents, and you wouldn't believe the things technology has done for me!" ~ Cyborg, Six Flags Great Adventure's new for 2018 teaser "NO!" ~ Cyborg upon waking up from a nightmare, Cyborg #3, 2016 Gallery Trivia External Links Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans members Category:DC Comics characters Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Kids Category:African American characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:DC Extended Universe Category:DC Extended Universe characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Sidekicks Category:Acquired Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters